Love on the Beach
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: New and Improved: Nanoha, Hayate and Fate go to the Harlaown's brand-new private beach. Shenanigans ensue, followed by revealed feelings, acceptance, and unleashed passion for all the ones involved. Yuri lemon, meaning Fiery Love Love! Read'n Enjoy!


**Love on the Beach**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

"And…there we go. It's ready. Now, I trust you to get this into Hayate-chan's hands, alright?

"Hai! You can count on me!"

A gentle chuckle.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Hayate-chan has suffered in silence long enough. She deserves her happiness. I leave it up to you~"

She saluted.

"Yes, ma'am!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was a hot day at the Harlaowns' private beach, and Nanoha Takamachi, Fate T. Harlaown and Hayate Yagami had just gotten set on the lovely patch of white sand, a few yards away from the shore.

They set their towels right next to each other, the three young women looking very beautiful in their swimwear: Hayate wore a cerulean and dark blue striped string bikini; Nanoha was wearing a bikini with white and pink cups that held her lovely chest firmly in place and bottoms that were white at the front and pink in the back; Fate, however, was wearing a white, oversized T-shirt that reached her upper thighs. Nanoha and Hayate seriously wondered what was hidden underneath…

After setting their colorful towels on the fine sand, the girls sat down on them, Hayate taking the spot between her best friends.

"Fate-chan, it was so nice of Lindy-san to bring us to this beach! It's so beautiful here!" Nanoha spoke, looking around her; at the calm, sparkling blue water of the sea before them, the tall palm trees and shrubbery surrounding the clearing with only a cobble-stone path leading to it. And also, there was the sound of the local fauna, which welcomed the young women to this little piece of Paradise.

"Heh, you're welcome. The moment she acquired this beach, for some reason, she was in a real hurry that we come here. Well, I'm certainly not going to complain!" Fate giggled and smiled warmly at her companions. Nanoha smiled right back and Hayate pushed her legs against her chest and looked at her friends.

"But…you know? I can't help but feel kind of like a third wheel here…" her grin turned lecherous and she winked at them. "I mean, you girls could have _so much fun_ without me here to spoil it, eh~?" The brunette giggled as her redheaded and blonde companions blushed beet red. She added just a bit more fuel to the fire by following up with: "But hey! If you're into it, I could totally watch! I always wanted to be a voyeur~!"

"Hayate-chan! Geez! Don't say that!" Nanoha pouted, her face beet-red for a moment, before leaning in and placing her hand gently on Hayate's shoulder. "You're _not_ a third wheel. You are our best friend. You've been our friend for so long, we don't know what we would do without you, Hayate-chan." She smiled, tilting her head to the side, her lopsided ponytail swinging with her movement. Hayate returned the smile, but couldn't help but feel her heart clench. She then saw Fate reach out and take her hand gently but firmly.

"That's right, Hayate. We love you very much, and we'll do everything in our power to keep you happy. The girl to finally catch your eye will be very lucky to have you, and she'd better treat you like you deserve it!" Fate's smile made Hayate's heart melt. Nanoha joined in with an eerie smile.

"And if she hurts you, I will blow her up with a Starlight Breaker~!"

Both Hayate and Fate giggled alongside Nanoha, despite the rather semi-seriousness of that comment. Still, Hayate's smile had a bittersweet look to it…

 _'You girls have no idea…Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan…If only you knew…_ _ **you two**_ _are the ones that I really, really…'_

Hayate stopped that thought right there and placed her free hand on Nanoha's, squeezed it and then, did the same to Fate's hand.

"Thanks girls. That means so much to me. So! We're here to enjoy the beach, aren't we?" Both girls nodded and went to lie down on their towels, but Hayate suddenly stood up, pointing a finger at Fate.

"So, Fate-chan…just **what exactly** are you hiding under that t-shirt, eh~?" The brunette cooed, moving behind the blonde, placing her hands on her shoulders and grinning. Fate responded with a grin of her own.

"Oh, just a little something I bought just for this occasion, and you two better like it because it took me a long time to get into this thing…"

The blonde then stepped before her girlfriend and best friend and pulled the t-shirt off in one fluid motion.

Blood oozed out of both Nanoha and Hayate's noses as they stared in a mix of awe and unabashed lust at Fate for a full minute; the already sexy blonde was made ten times sexier by the black sling bikini that covered her nipples (not quite covering the pink of her areolas) and her shaven womanhood with sunflower designs, held together by a silver ring right above Fate's succulent ass.

Fate twirled around, her golden ponytail following her movements like water, and smiled innocently at her ogling companions.

"So! What do you think~?" She purred. This seemed to snap Nanoha and Hayate out of their Sexy Fate-induced stupor. The brunette let out a long and loud wolf-whistle before wiping the blood off her nose.

"Oh. My. God! Fate-chan, careful! You might just kill somebody with THAT much sexy~! Woooo! Oh…and I can tell you've grown at least a full cup size~!" Hayate grinned lecherously at the blonde, making a squeezing motion with her hands. She was about to jump Fate to check just how much she had "grown", but was stopped by a tug on the back of her bikini top.

"Fate-chan, that's not a swimsuit! It's…it's dental floss!" Nanoha sputtered. The blonde grinned and walked up to her companions. She wrapped her arms around Nanoha's neck and kissed her deeply, making the copper-head let go of Hayate, who simply stood back and smiled as she saw her friends lose themselves momentarily to their lip-lock, Nanoha wrapping her arms around Fate, scratching gently at her upper back and grabbing a handful of the blonde's peach-shaped ass.

Hayate blushed scarlet and pouted.

"Aw man! You girls are killing me!" She puffed her cheeks out. Fate broke the kiss, leaving a thin trail of saliva, letting it fall and land squarely on the very small valley between her breasts. Hayate's blue eyes followed the transparent moisture as it disappeared in the blonde's cleavage; she licked her lips.

Fate then turned to look at her brunette friend with a warm smile.

"Oh, trust me, Hayate, Nanoha. I wouldn't show this much skin to anybody but you, and only you," she said softly, making both girls' hearts melt. She then leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on Hayate's cheek.

Fate then gave the girls a cheeky grin and laid face-down on her towel.

"So, who's got the suntan lotion~?" She winked at her companions.

Hayate then picked up her handbag and began to look through it. "Hmmm…now, where's the suntan lotion…? Eh?" She found what she thought she was looking for: a medium-sized pink and white bottle with the logo of a sun with an arrow going through it. Hayate looked at the bottle in confusion.

 _'I don't recall putting this here…but nothing else here looks like suntan lotion…well, this will do, I guess…'_

"Something wrong, Hayate-chan?" Nanoha asked once she noticed Hayate looking at the bottle in her hand with a confused look. The blue-eyed brunette quickly snapped out of her daze and smiled.

"Huh, hehe, no, nothing at all. Now, let's get you girls tanned up! Who wants to get rubbed~?" She said in a sing-song voice, giggling at her friends' expressions of dismay.

"Oh, Hayate-chan…" Nanoha giggled and shook her head in mock dismay.

"I'll go first," Fate spoke out and, with a happy smile, Hayate nodded and squeezed a liberal amount of the opaque lotion into her hand and knelt down next to a prone Fate; Nanoha watching intently from her spot on her towel.

Rubbing her hands together to spread the lotion in her hands, Hayate spoke.

"Ok, Fate-chan. Just lay there, relax and let Hayate-sama do all the work~" Hayate cooed, making her friends giggle. She then placed her hands on the middle of Fate's back and began to spread the lotion on her dear friend's velvety-soft skin…

 _And something happened._

The smallest and most subtle of electric shocks coursed through the three young women's bodies, making them shiver for no more than a second.

This all went completely unnoticed by them.

So, Hayate continued to rub the suntan lotion on Fate's back, starting at her mid-back, then the shoulder blades and upper arms, softly brushing her beautiful, silky golden tresses to the side as she went.

Her hands then became a bit more adventurous: Hayate moved along Fate's exposed sides, slim waist and hips, before moving back up and brushing the side of one of Fate's gorgeous breasts, her fingertips lingering for a second or two before moving away, leaving warmth in their trail, making Fate squirm and get goose bumps.

At some point down the line, Fate found herself letting out soft sighs and mewls at Hayate's innocent and gentle ministrations, her skin becoming very warm and there was something like a pulsing inside her…

Fate then gasped when she felt Hayate's hands move a _bit too far_ South; the brunette had moved past the small of her back and onto her not-even-barely covered, beautiful behind, grasping two handfuls of plump and yielding flesh.

She tried to protest, but her voice caught in her throat and her eyes widened when she felt a pulsing right where her thighs met and now, her sling bikini was starting to dig uncomfortably into her crotch and behind. She gasped and couldn't help but moan weakly as Hayate massaged her lower cheeks, spreading the suntan lotion over them.

"H-Ha…Hayateee…! Wha…what are you doing…?!" She managed to choke out, pushing her upper body up with her arms, her hands gripping the towel tightly. She looked behind her and her crimson gaze was met by hazy blue and an innocent…loving…smile. Hayate giggled.

"Weeelll, gotta make sure _everywhere_ is covered, right~?" she cooed like a dove and her hands moved away from Fate's behind and landed on her upper thighs, where she massaged back and forth, side to side…

Fate could only plop back down on her front and whimper softly as Hayate's touch turned her into putty, and she felt her core ache and, much to her shame, begin to drip past her sling bikini and onto her towel. She blushed scarlet.

Hayate then had the urge to look up from the beautiful body before her and saw a sight most endearing: Nanoha was lying on her side, staring with hazy and half-lidded blue eyes at her companions. Her ponytail had come undone and her auburn locks framed her face beautifully. Her lips were parted and gentle, soft gasps of lust were slipping through.

One of her hands was placed between her breasts, right over her heart. Her other hand, meanwhile, was placed upon her hip, idly playing with the string of her bikini bottoms.

Hayate's smile widened and there was a gleam in her eyes as she looked at her beautiful friend, entranced with the arousing sounds Fate was making, and beckoned Nanoha over with a crooked index finger.

Nanoha, for her part, was starting to see through the fog of lust that was clouding her mind and making her body warm and sensitive…and honestly, what Hayate was proposing…it felt _right_. Yes, she had been intimate with Fate. But there was something like a void in her heart…and Fate did, too. Nanoha could feel it.

But right now, Nanoha could feel her heart reaching out to Hayate, and like the Red String of Fate (Or Destiny, to avoid redundancy), Nanoha's feelings intermingled with Hayate's. She felt happy yet sad at the same time upon sensing the void and ache in the usually happy brunette's heart.

So, the redhead slowly crawled the tiny space between her and her destiny and, once she reached it, she knelt next to Fate and reached out, softly caressing the hot blonde's hair, brushing a few locks behind Fate's ear and then, running her fingers along the back of her head and down the golden curtain over her back.

And with her other hand, Nanoha cupped Hayate's cheek, gently stroking the brunette's smooth and…wet, skin?

"Huh…?" Nanoha uttered and leaned in closer to the other blue-eyed girl's face and saw the faint trace of tears. Hayate's smile was unaltered, though. Nanoha returned the smile in full. "It's alright~" she spoke and, after wiping away the tears gently with her thumb, she landed her lips on Hayate's own; incredibly soft, slightly moist and salty with the sea air.

Hayate's breath caught her throat and she gasped after the initial contact, and Nanoha wasted no time in gently probing Hayate's mouth with her tongue, teasing her own small muscle, their lips moving together in perfect synch.

Now with their lips locked, Nanoha moved her hand from Hayate's cheek to the brunette's hand which had momentarily rested Fate's upper thigh, rubbing lazy circles on the soft flesh, now nice and moist with the suntan lotion. Nanoha's hand reached Hayate's and gave it a squeeze, before lifting and placing it right between her breasts.

"Nanoha-chan, your heart…"

"It's beating fast...for you. And her~"

"And so is mine," Fate's voiced echoed in Nanoha and Hayate's telepathic link and they turned away from each other to look at their blonde companion, who was now kneeling next to them and beaming with a radiant smile.

"We understand now, Hayate. All this time…you loved us…" Fate's smile turned apologetic. She reached out and cupped Hayate's other hand, bringing it to her chest, like Nanoha, right on top of her heart. She then linked her free hand with Nanoha's, intertwining their fingers.

"We're sorry, Hayate. We WILL make it up to you." They spoke as one, making Hayate's heart flutter. The brunette's smile couldn't be any wider, and tears of joy slipped past her eyes.

"Girls…thank you…you have no idea…how much this means to me. I love you two…I love you _SO_ much…" Hayate spoke from the bottom of her heart.

Nanoha and Fate's response came in the form of a kiss on each cheek, before switching to kisses on Hayate's lips. And then, her new lovers pulled her down on the towel so that they could show Hayate just how sorry they were for ignoring her feelings for so long.

 _ **~Magical Lyrical~**_

Hayate would never blame them for that. After all, she did her best to keep her love for her best friends a secret. Not even any of her Wolkenritter Knights knew it…yet none of that mattered now, as her mind snapped out of those reveries to get back to the situation at hand; the heat rising within her and her senses spinning out of control upon feeling the touch of her beloveds.

Figuratively speaking, Nanoha was Hell-bent on kissing Hayate for every time the girl slipped and left a hint that neither Nanoha nor Fate picked up on, but who was Hayate to complain when her auburn-haired friend (now lover) was such an amazing kisser?

Nanoha's lips were moist, warm and very, _so very_ soft. The young woman's lips caressed her friend's with an amazing mixture of tenderness and recently-awakened passion. Also, Nanoha seemed quite happy to run the fingers of one hand through Hayate's rich, silky brunette locks while taking the girl's other hand up to her lovely breasts and let Hayate eagerly slip her hand under the pink cup of her bikini top to touch and grope the marvelously soft and perky globe underneath the annoying fabric.

Hayate felt a spike of pride upon feeling Nanoha break their kiss and arch her chest into her hand little short of the third squeeze of her breast so that she could let out the most lyrical moan she had ever given. And Nanoha honestly could not help it, since Hayate's hand was so warm and gentle and loving in her caresses on her breast that it sent a spike of pleasure and heat right into her heart and down below.

"H-Hayate-chan…more…please!" Nanoha whimpered, taking her friend's other hand away from Fate's golden tresses up to her neglected breast little more than a second after tearing off her bikini top. The brunette was all-too happy to comply and her playful, surprisingly skilled hands wasted no time in giving Nanoha and her breasts the attention she so badly craved.

Hayate smiled into the hot, slow kiss Fate was giving her upon hearing the lyrical coos and moans of Nanoha as she did what she did best with the young woman's chest.

"Chu~ Hey, no fair, Hayate!" Fate pouted after she (reluctantly) pulled her lips away from Hayate's. Under the girl's hazy, confused blue stare, Fate took one of Hayate's hands from Nanoha's chest to place it on her own, squeezing that hand with her own to encourage the brunette to grope her chest like she was doing to her girlfriend's. Also, all she had to do to expose her breasts was just shrug the slings of her bikini to the side to give Hayate full access to her fleshy globes. "My breasts are nice too, aren't they~? Let me have some too, Hayate, please

~" The blonde purred with a smile and Hayate felt a spike of heat strike right into her loins, further making her bikini bottoms uncomfortable and wet.

"F-Fate-chan…" Hayate whispered in awe at the radiant blonde and soon, returned the smile in kind as well as beginning to grope her beloved friend alongside Nanoha. "You're so cute, Fate-chan~ Thank you! Don't mind if I do~" She cooed and she giggled when Nanoha pouted adorably before taking Fate by the unattended breast, giving the tit flesh a squeeze, and pulling her in for a hot, chastising kiss.

"…" Yup. There went Hayate's bikini bottoms. They were completely ruined. _'They were expensive, too! Mou~!'_

Hayate then made her friends break their kiss to cry out in each other's faces and against their lips when Hayate began to get her "revenge" on her beloved friends for this transgression towards her swimwear. The brunette grinned like the fox (no, wait. Raccoon) that she was.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A switch in positions later saw Fate on the towel in a pose that Hayate had dreamed of for years: the hot blonde lay with only her upper back resting on the towel and her lower body lifted and held up by Hayate, who knelt before her with one arm wrapped around Fate's tiny waist. The girl had one of Fate's long, toned, perfect legs wrapped over her shoulder and the other leg was held by Fate herself almost parallel to her own body. The blonde had always been really flexible. It even came with the job description as a TSAB Enforcer. Unofficially, that is. (And Hayate herself was considering making the suggestion to actually make "Flexibility" a part of the job application)

Basically, in this position, Fate and her crotch; the drenched petals of her lower lips and her cute hole behind it were almost in Hayate's face, as if in offering.

Hayate's other hand, while she caressed Fate's leg on her shoulder, was working its magic between the juncture of her beloved friend's legs. She stroked, teased, caressed and overall worshipped Fate's pussy with the utmost tenderness, marveling at the sheer sexiness and beauty that radiated from the blonde at Hayate's loving mercy. Fate's body was hot and covered in a thin sheen of sweat and suntan oil that made her magnificent curves and sun-kissed flesh glisten deliciously.

Fate T. Harlaown had never felt _so_ utterly exposed, hot and vulnerable and she was _loving_ every second of it.

She trusted Hayate and the love that she didn't realize she harbored for the brunette had fully blossomed by now, which made her new girlfriend's touch and tender, loving care on her lower body feel _so_ much better and more amazing.

And while Hayate gave Fate all this tender, loving, erotic care, Nanoha herself was burning with lust, passion and need.

The sight of Hayate expertly handling and caressing her first girlfriend was one of the hottest things she had ever seen, and she could feel an orgasm building within her as she touched herself at her lovers' side, looking on with hazy eyes.

Nanoha never thought she would one day be a voyeur, but hey, you learn something new every day. Besides, Nanoha knew her one-on-one turn with Hayate would come…and if Fate's dove-like coos, moans, sighs and whimpers of pleasure at Hayate's skilled hands were any indication, the blonde was _so_ close as well.

The girl's beautiful, silky blonde tresses spread around her head like a golden halo and she practically trashed about and squeezed her big and beautiful breasts urgently with both hands as an incredible orgasm approached, and then, hit her like the sexual equivalent of an Arc-En-Ciel blast.

The blonde saw stars behind her closed eyelids as the orgasm tore through her body and Hayate kept giving her friend's pussy all of her oral attention, prolonging the girl's orgasm for just a few more, _delicious,_ seconds.

As the blonde came down from her orgasmic high, Hayate gently lowered the girl's bottom half back on the towel beneath them to give Fate a taste of her own womanly essence via a long and deep kiss, hovering above her blonde beloved's body with their hands intertwined, and Fate's other hand squeezing and groping Hayate's behind.

They had to end the smooch not long after, though, upon hearing Nanoha's soft, tired moans. The two turned to look at the auburn-haired mage and saw her slumped on her side, one hand clenched between her thighs and the other pawing at one of her lovely breasts. Nanoha had just gotten herself off and was _still_ masturbating afterwards!

Hayate and Fate looked at each other and shared a smile. They began to approach Nanoha…

-o-o-o-

Fate should have been jealous then, but she was not. She was now witness to something beautiful and she was glad that Hayate was the one taking the lead and granting Fate this sight: the Kansai native was grinding her drenched womanhood against Nanoha's own, their legs spread to let their pussies touch at all times. Hayate had one hand and fingers intertwined with Nanoha's while the other rested on the towel beneath them, holding her up, even if her arm was starting to tremble with the effort.

While this act of tribadism was going on, Nanoha rested her head in Fate's warm lap, her auburn tresses tickling the blonde's thighs. One of Nanoha's hands was likewise intertwined with Fate's own, while her free hand held onto Fate's breasts and the blonde gently caressed her first girlfriend's own lovely chest with her free hand.

Nanoha's beautiful, gentle voice now sounded _lyrical_ as can be, as the _magical girl_ moaned, sighed and overall had Fate and Hayate enchanted with her sounds of pleasure. Likewise, neither of the two had ever heard Hayate sounds _this_ sexy before, as the brunette's Kansai accent was nothing short of music to their ears, a beautiful drawl when caught in the throes of passion.

Grinding her pussy against her beloved friend's, Hayate looked nothing short of _breathtaking_ : her short, cute brunette locks now quite disheveled, her healthy-pink skin flushed with almost a full-body blush and glistening with sweat and suntan oil. Her supple, lovely breasts (bigger than Nanoha's but smaller than Fate's) bouncing back and forth with the movements of her body colliding deliciously with Nanoha's. And of course, her cute little tuft of neatly trimmed brown curls above her mound, now slick with her and Nanoha's combined womanly fluids as their hips began to tremble, picking up the pace of their passionate tribadism.

Fate could feel herself getting aroused, her core beginning to throb and ache upon seeing the utterly blissful look on Nanoha's face while the fire burned within her and Hayate as they ground against each other's pussies with a vengeance, on the home stretch to powerful, simultaneous orgasms.

Fate could not recall a time when she had ever heard Hayate and Nanoha's voices sound _so_ amazing and beautiful as two of the Three Aces took off into orgasm, together.

After her lovers had come down from their joint orgasmic high, Fate gently cuddled their bodies close to her own, peppering their beautiful faces with butterfly kisses.

-o-o-o-

Fate T. Harlaown and Nanoha Takamachi had always been a great tag team in battle, nigh invincible, and this time, the two were putting their team-up skills to the most amazing and _delicious_ test: the trial of the flesh, _the_ fantasy Hayate had craved since she fell in love with her two gorgeous friends.

Fate lay on top of Nanoha, straddling the auburn-haired girl's waist. Their beautiful, glistening and slick breasts mashed together as their mouths worked together in the most awesome sexual tandem.

The two ladies' lips were making Hayate, who was on her hands and knees, lose her mind, borderline go insane with pleasure as Nanoha's mouth worked feverishly on her brunette lover's drenched, delicious pussy and Fate's lips and tongue thoroughly made love to Hayate's butt.

Hayate moaned, whimpered and cried out in bliss unlike anything she had ever felt before, even just a moment prior when she had made love to Nanoha via tribadism, as her beloved friends' mouths working their sexual magic between her legs and ass cheeks turned the Kansai native into an absolute hot, sweaty and delirious mess of a woman.

Hayate slumped forward, her cute face burning with a blush and tears of utmost joy spilling down her cheeks, her lips curled into the biggest, happiest smile she had ever smiled. Even then, the contact of her sensitive breasts and nipples with the towel beneath her sent a jolt of extra pleasure shooting straight down below and between her legs.

"Na-Na-nohaaa-chaaan….F-Fate-chan, Fate-chan…Nanoha-chan…oh God, _oh my GOD!_ I love you, I lo-love, IloveyouIloveyou _Iloveyouthank youuuuu!"_ The poor girl cried out, her voice thick with her Kansai accent as her lovers' work on her pussy and anus sent her into a whole other plain of existence via the _most powerful_ orgasm Hayate had _ever_ experienced.

Hayate Yagami's scream of pleasure even caused the nearby fauna to flee in surprise.

When it was all over, Nanoha and Fate sandwiched Hayate's quivering body between theirs. They were a gorgeous, passion-spent mesh of curves, hair of three different colors and heated flesh.

They were each a piece of a beautiful puzzle and smiles, as blissful as can be, adorned their faces as exhaustion hit them like a wall of bricks.

Happy, satisfied and in love, Nanoha, Hayate and Fate fell asleep on the beach that saw their love blossom.

-o-o-o-

Up in the lavish house overlooking the private beach, she was clad in a sheer, opaque one-piece swimsuit with a really high cut on the hips and a lovely diamond-cutout on the top to display Lindy Harlaown's magnificent cleavage. The teal-haired woman put down her binoculars and turned her gaze away from the slumbering lovers down below. She smiled gently at the orange-haired Familiar that lay nestled in her lap.

Her gorgeous, curvy body clad in a white sling bikini and her long, powerful legs encased lovingly in fine white fishnet stockings, Arf managed to look both sexy and adorable at the same time, smiling away as she nuzzled the crook of Lindy's neck, her rich, silky ginger locks tickling Lindy's fair, smooth skin.

"Thank you very much, Rein-chan. You were most helpful~" she spoke pleasantly.

The formerly pint-sized Unison Device walked up to Lindy clad in a fantasy French maid outfit, standing at the teal haired woman's height, a smile adorning her silver-painted lips. She brushed a few loose locks of blueish-silver hair back behind her ears.

"It was my pleasure, Lindy-sama. Hayate-chan has finally gotten what she so badly deserved. Thank YOU for giving her that chance." She spoke in a slightly deeper, alluring voice.

Lindy gave Rein a wink and spread one arm to the side of the big sofa she sat on, keeping her other arm wrapped securely and lovingly over the Familiar of her adopted daughter. An inviting smile adorned Lindy's face and Reinforce Zwei's ice-blue eyes twinkled as she accepted the invitation.

The silverette sat down next to Lindy and welcomed the older (or perhaps younger, technically?) woman's embrace, sighing in pleasure upon being pulled close and secure against Lindy's warm and curvy body. Lindy looked at her and Rein returned both her and Arf's smiles as the TSAB Admiral lined her lips with hers for a kiss.

"And thanks to Hayate-chan for making this possible. Ah, magic is wonderful, wouldn't you agree~?" Lindy giggled and silenced Rein's own chuckle with a long, deep and sensual kiss before Arf got impatient and claimed her friend and new mistress' lips a moment later.

And so it was…that Love bloomed on the Beach.

 **~Lyrical Magical~**

 **Author's Notes:** (Blasts a wooden door to a bathroom to smithereens and tiny chips of wood with the underbarrel shotgun attachment of his SCAR-H assault rifle) Heeeere's Mikey! 8D

Yo~! 'Sup, my lovely, beautiful Nanoha people? How are you liking the Nanoha ViVid anime so far? How hard do you ship Vivio and Einhart A.K.A NanoFate 2.0 so far, now that they are in the animated format? I know I'm lovin' every second of it! *A*

Now, this story here…yeeeaaah…I don't really know what to say. I have no excuse. The previous "attempt" at this tale was just…well, I was a wuss so I pussied out. I'm a wuss, I know. OTL

However, I hope that this vastly improved and superior version after taking down the initial, crappy draft and going all out in a lemon story worthy of a love such as this one, the love of Nanoha, Hayate and Fate, because we need more stories for these 3 lovely, lyrical, magical ladies together in one big, happy threesome. (Heart) I hope this little grain of sand in the beach of NanoFate stories will perhaps stand out. :3

Also, I want to give a tiny little shout-out to my good friend Caelion Lion-chan. She knows what I mean, don't you, my friend? ;3

And finally, you get a cyber cookie if you manage to spot the sentence where the 4th Wall gets cracked. XD I'm no Deadpool, but I tried here. LOL

So, I hope you beautiful people enjoyed this tryst of love on the beach for our beloved Aces, plus Lindy-san getting' some love of her own, because she's a pimp and screw the rules, she has green hair! 8D

Have a nice day~!

 _Semper-Fi! Carry on!_


End file.
